


Roommatez

by M_The_Muse



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dumb New Series, M/M, Murdoc is Jobless, Noodle Slays, Russel is Bean, Why Did I Write This?, Why Would Anyone Read This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_The_Muse/pseuds/M_The_Muse
Summary: AU where all the members live in the same apartment building, but only know each other as friends. Murdoc is jobless and mooches off of Stu who runs his own music store, Noodle is a popular vlogger online, and Russel is a taxidermist who also gives drum lessons on the side.





	1. Chapter One: Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a fluffier, lighter fanfiction than my last attempt. 
> 
> In one two-floor apartment building there are four people in particular who became friends rather quickly. On the ground floor Stu Pot is the thirty-nine year old owner of 2D Music, with his snarky roommate and assumed boyfriend Murdoc Niccals (though he will always be in denial of it). A young woman who is known by her online alias Noodle is a very successful vlogger and internet personality lives on the top floor directly above the pair. The next door neighbour to Stu and Murdoc is Russel, a taxidermist who gives phenomenal drum lessons on the side.

“Dent-face! You can't even breathe without breaking or burning something!” Murdoc griped at the lanky man, another one of their plates were broken because of him.

“I was jus’ trying to warm up s’me lef’overs for us.” Stu’s high pitched voice squawked from behind his large hands. 

“Don't care. Your turn to go out and buy more next time you’re at the store.”

“Least I ‘ave a job to get fings instead ’a usin’ those rituals of yours. Wouldn’ even hire ya at my pace, an’ that’s sad.” 

Stu removed his hands to reveal a wide grin. Having a stable job was one thing that he could hold over Murdoc, besides being tall and a generally better person. Though, Stu was the receiver of almost all the teasing they did. That didn't mean he couldn't fire back every so often and leave Murdoc seething. 

“I'll have you know that the things I get from my rituals are guaranteed to be indestructible. That way I know your clumsy ass can't break ‘em.”

“Seem to be low ‘n ammo today, aren't ya Muds?” Stu laughed, stooping over the glass shards to begin picking them up. “Maybe you coul’ actually be losin’ ya touch. Best be, else I'll have to find ‘nother roommate who actually pays their part of the ren’.”

“You wouldn't dare get rid of me.” Murdoc hissed, “I know you wouldn't. Love me too much to make me go.”

The green-skinned man kicked the plate shards into Stu’s face, who recoiled back so far he knocked his head against the table. The thunk of skull and table colliding made Murdoc laugh, but he stopped once Stu threw the shards he had away and began running across the small kitchen towards him. The chase was on, and it was soon to be over as well.

A normal experience in their ground-floor apartment was a chase through the rooms. This usually happened if one of them broke or started something. It wasn't as malicious as straight-up fighting, but it wasn't as lighthearted as leaving it be. It was also much quieter than fighting if they didn’t knock much over. 

Murdoc ended the chase by slamming his bedroom door and reclining onto his bed. The television was set to some dumb zombie movie, and Stu immediately lay beside him to watch it once he got past the door. He had half a mind to kick Stu out, but decided he was harsh enough with the plate shards and let him be. The blue haired man’s beaming expression at the movie was strange to Murdoc. It’s caused by undead corpses eating the flesh of the living, which isn’t the best thing to smile about. But that was also very hypocritical of Murdoc. He got the same sense of enjoyment in causing pain and doing satanic rituals.

“You watch too many of these movies, you’ll turn into one of those things.” Murdoc grumbled, “This is my bed, don’t get so close.”

“Shush, ‘m watchin’ the movie.” Stu waved his hand behind himself to swat at Murdoc’s voice.

A loud knocking at the door made Stu jump, and Murdoc got a good laugh from that. Stu weakly kicked the shorter man with his long legs. Neither of them wanted to get up, but eventually they silently decided Stu would be the better choice to answer it. When he reached the door the energetic knocking hadn’t ceased, in fact it had grown louder and more intense. He opened the faded blue door to reveal the last blinding rays of sunlight, and upon looking down the girl from upstairs. Her bright smile matching the intensity of her coloured sunglass lenses.

“Hello Stu!” Her Asian accent fresh compared to all the english accents he hears. “I just wanted to know if you heard the news?”

“Wha’ news?” Stu smiled down at her, scratching his head in confusion.

“I’m only fifty-thousand subscribers away from reaching a million!” She waved her arms in pure enthusiasm.  
“Well, tha’s great! ‘Ave to throw ya a party when you make it, Noodle.”

“There’s more than just that.” Her smile broadened at his use of her online alias, “I want you guys and the next door neighbour to be in the celebration video with me. No script, just us hanging out and celebrating.” 

“Really? Well, ’m fine with tha’ because I can get a day off. Murdoc back ‘ere may not be too fond of it, but jus’ know I’ll be there.” Stu waved for her to come in, “Wanna stay over an’ watch a movie wit’ us? Don’t have much ta eat, gotta go to the store soon.”

“I’m fine, no thank you. But speaking of Murdoc, isn’t his birthday tomorrow?”

“Bloody ‘ell! I forgot all abou’ that!” Stu sighed, “Text me ‘morrow and we’ll find somefing to get ‘im together.” 

“Alright, you have a good night! I’ll meet you at your shop tomorrow.” With that last statement she ran off to the outdoor hallway stairs.

“What the hell did she want?” Murdoc shouted from his bedroom doorway, blanket draped around him like a cape.

“Her cat finally got your nasty old crow.” Stu called in reply.

Murdoc ran up to Stu and closed the front door. He pulled Stu down to his level, harshly yanking his blue hair until black eyes met mismatched. With a small growl in his voice, Murdoc began to tell off Stu for joking about Cortez.

“He is not some nasty old crow!” Murdoc practically spat in Stu’s face, “Cortez is the best bird a person could have, and I will not stand for you disrespecting him.”

“Alrigh’, alrigh’.”

“Not ‘alright’. Don’t forget that I can actually get a pet that could kill you.” 

“Hey Muds, can we sleep on the couch tonight?” Stu nonchalantly asked, hoping to change the subject.

“Why the hell would we sleep on the couch together, when we both have comfortable and separate beds with a hallway between them?” Murdoc released Stu’s hair to sit on the aforementioned couch, blanket cape billowing behind him.

“Jus’ to mix it up a bit. Ya birthday’s ‘morrow, an’ I thought it’d be fun to do.” The blue haired figure sat beside Murdoc on the old couch. “It’s a pull-out too, so it’s technically a bed.”

“You try anything and I’m moving out.”

“Thanks for tellin’ me tha’, now I’ll really try somefin.”

Murdoc slapped Stu’s shoulder at that remark, to which the younger man laughed loudly. They both stood and pulled out the couch. Murdoc placed a bunch of pillows and blankets on the couch while Stu made popcorn in the kitchen. Bringing in the snacks and a couple cold ones, Stu settled the bowl in between them and buried himself under the blankets Murdoc was currently submerged in.

“You wanna pick ou’ a movie Muds, ‘s your birthday ‘morrow so you shoul’ pick it.” Stut mumbled, sticking a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

“Fine, fine.” Murdoc shuffled over to their wide selection of DVDs and shoved one into the player. “Love this one."

“What is it?”

“Shut up ‘n find out.” Murdoc sunk back under the blankets like the cold-blooded reptile he was.

“Y’know,” Stu slung his arms around Murdoc in a sideways hug, “people at the shop always fink we’re datin’. Find it real funny, ‘cause it seems I’d be the only person who’d actually put up with ya in tha’ sense.”

“Bugger off. Just ‘cause I let you sleep in my bed with me doesn’t mean shit.” He tried to break out of the spindly arms, but Stu turned his body to face him.

“You really ‘ave gone soft on me, an’ that says a lot more than ya will ever tell me.” Stu said sincerely, grinning widely.

Murdoc just decided to let Stu think what he wanted, though he’d never tell him the truth. He really had gone soft on him, and every knew it. The older man used to be so jealous of his younger companion’s pretty-boy looks. Now he’d fallen for them himself. By the time the movie had ended Stu had fallen asleep clinging to Murdoc as he tried to move anything breakable or spillable off of the couch.

“Dumb dent face.” Murdoc sunk down into the blankets, to which Stu unconsciously tightened his grip around him. “Guess you aren’t so dumb after all. . .”

“Murdoc?” Stu mumbled through closed eyes.

Now, to say Murdoc overreacted would be an understatement. The appropriate words for it would be that he got completely tilted. Stu had never seen him jump so far in his life, and Murdoc was spooked beyond comprehension at the fact that Stu heard him say that.

“Holy shit!” Murdoc screeched and smacked Stu’s side, “What the hell- Don’t scare me like that!”

“Murdoc, Murdoc is it past midnight?” Stu asked, eyes now open and head tilted.

“How the hell should I know? Probably. Why?” Murdoc griped, sinking back beside Stu’s body.

“Happy birthday Muds!” Stu quietly cheered, “Wan’ed to be the firs’ ta say it to ya.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Goodnight…”

Stu trailed off into mumbled words that sounded like ‘I love you’ and buried his face into Murdoc’s shoulder. Which was a bit, well, overwhelming to Murdoc. On one hand, he was exhilarated at the fact that Stu had maybe said those words. But on another hand, Stu had heard him say his own words that were the closest thing to ‘I love you’ Murdoc could currently muster. Shaking his head of those thoughts, Murdoc relaxed himself and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Mission Murdoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noodle and Stu go out to shop for Murdoc's birthday gift, Stu feels like he's becoming old, and Murdoc doesn't feel like Stu thinks he's tough anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People really seem to like this concept, so I wrote chapter two because you all motivated me to.
> 
> I really do feel like I could make it a series. Thank you guys for supporting me.

It was a slow morning for Noodle. Roll out of bed, shower, eat breakfast, brush teeth, and put on clothes only to wait three hours for Stu to get ready and meet her at his shop. She’d spent that time producing a makeup tutorial and another video for her fans. Looking at her phone after they’d been edited to see that she had another hour to go. Noodle had played some video games on her newest console until it was time for her to walk down and meet Stu.

The music store wasn’t small, but not incredibly large either. A neon sign spelling the words “2D MUSIC” in Stu’s iconic blue, and a yellow neon lining the letters to really make it catch eyes. Noodle walked through the beautifully painted revolving doors to reveal the interior she always loved from his store. The place had a vintage feel that drew many people there for more than just buying instruments. Making her way past a small crowd watching someone perform on the stage Stu had put in for experienced musicians, she spotted the familiar blue hair and black eyes at the counter. He waved her over, flashing her a gapped smile and placing his elbows on the wooden surface.

“Ready to go Stu? I’ve been ready for hours.” Noodle asked above the performer’s playing.

“Yeah, ‘m gonna look for somefin’ real special though.” Stu smiled at the girl in pride.

“What do you mean?” Noodle had a good idea on what he meant, but just wanted to hear him say it. 

“Murdoc said somefin las’ night that proved me right.” He sighed, eyes flicking between to counter and Noodle. “Not ‘I love you’ but I know what he meant. It’s a good start.”

“That’s so cute!” Noodle cried out, wrapping him in a short hug. “I hope it works out for you two. When I moved here I treated you two like my dads, and it’d be great to see them both get married after the few years I’ve been here.”

He rolled up the sleeves on his old button up shirt. The once bright fabric dulled into a soft purple that complemented his hair, which was also fading in vibrancy. Stu knew he was looking older nowadays, and Murdoc’s birthday wasn’t helping him. Even though Murdoc looked great for a green skinned jailbird with an eight time broken nose who’s an alcoholic and heavy smoker, and being right over the edge of half a century. Stu nearing forty himself was feeling like his looks were fading. He would never tell Murdoc, but he’s been asking Noodle to help him learn how to do makeup so he’d look better for his roommate.

“Yeah…” Stu was deep in thought about his looks, and what to get Murdoc.

“Hey, we should get going.” Noodle stepped back and trotted over to the shop’s back door, waiting for Stu to follow.

Once they were both outside and away from the dumpsters, they began deciding on places to go. Noodle suggested an edgy store or to simply get him a new bass guitar from the music store they just left. Stu knew that those places would probably be a no-go. Nearly losing hope on places to go, he remembered one small store a few blocks away that Murdoc had shown interest in the few times they’d passed it together on the way to get groceries. 

“Ey Noodle, you know that weird lil’ shop a few blocks up? Muds seemed to really like tha’ place. Maybe we can go there?” He asked as they walked into the somewhat busy sidewalk.

“You want to go into that creepy looking occult store?” Noodle put on her sunglasses, “Sounds like Murdoc. I’m down for going there.” 

“Well, then let’s go.”

“What are you thinking of even getting him?” Noodle stopped at the street corner for the light to turn green.

“I don’t know. I just want to find something that seems like him.” Stu took a deep breath, “I think we’d find that at the store more than anywhere else.”

The walk to the store wasn’t long, but it was very nice. Noodle got to hear more details about last night, and Stu got to hear what was going on with Russ. The young woman was very close to Russel, in the father-daughter sense that she had with Stu and Murdoc. Always either coming over or texting him to learn about his new projects, and sometimes even practiced guitar while he played drums. Apparently someone had a pet anaconda that had passed and wanted it stuffed, which Stu was very interested in seeing the finished product of that. 

When they entered, a soft “hello” was spoken from the counter. A college-aged girl was at the counter, and seemed rather normal compared to the store she was working. Large glasses and a sweater just as big, looking into what seemed to be a spellbook from what little could be seen from it. The pair approached her to ask a few questions.

“Um, ‘ello. I’m lookin’ for somefing to get for a special person tha’s inta this kind ‘a stuff.” Stu piped up, causing the girl to look up from her book. 

“What part of it are they interested in? Demon summoning, witchcraft- there’s quite a lot of types, sir.”

“Well, he definitely summons demons. He’s a Satanist, and we know he’s been doing rituals.” Noodle spoke in the distance, playing with a monkey in a cage. “Hey, is it legal to have these?”

“Yeah, you can have him for four-thousand dollars, and that includes the cage.” 

“Noodle! We’re here for Murdoc, not a monkey.” Stu called to the dark haired woman.

“I’m gonna call him Mike, because he reminds me of one I had when I was young named Mike.” Noodle shook hands with the primate, which smiled and shook back.

Stu picked up an inverted cross necklace, silver instead of Murdoc’s normal gold one. He decided that he’d get that, but it didn’t seem like enough for Murdoc. He sighed in defeat as his friend picked up the cage and placed it onto the counter. A grin on her face as the monkey happily chattered at her. The girl at the counter rung it up, and handed Stu a box as Noodle paid for her new pet. 

“He comes by here and looks at this quite a lot,” The woman explained, “Says something about how his roommate is at work so he might as well come down here, and that this thing in particular interested him.”

“Wha’ is it?” Stu asked, taking the average-sized box into his hands.

“Something that will make robotic copies of a living organism if you have some DNA.”

“Like a cyborg?” 

“Yeah, something like that.” 

“Doubt it’ll work.” Noodle scoffed at the box, “Maybe he could test it on me…”

“Whatever, Ms. Monkey.” Stu teased, walking back to the door. “C’mon, le’s get this to Muds!”

“Rude!” Noodle exclaimed, opening the cage and letting the monkey onto her shoulders. “I just am compassionate for animals.”

After walking back home and exchanging goodbye’s Stu had finally returned to his apartment. Murdoc was seated on the couch, so there was no time to wrap the gift. He did the normal thing that he did with Murdoc, but there was no hiding the gift.

“What ‘ave you got there?” Murdoc asked, eyes fixated on the plain box.

“Happy birthday Muds.” Stu mumbled, sliding the box into his lap and sitting beside Murdoc on the couch.

“Oh, you should have!”

“Muds, that’s not how tha’ phrase goes…”

“Don’t think I know that?”

Murdoc opened up the box to see a electronic device with many long electrical cords hanging from it. Exactly what he’d been eyeing for weeks. He was genuinely touched, and didn’t really know what to say. 

“Thank you, Stu. How’d you know I wanted this?” Murdoc stared into Stu’s empty eyes.

“Well, I remembered you lookin’ at that occult lookin’ store, an’ the girl there said ya liked this.” He fished the necklace from his pocket, placing it around Murdoc’s neck “I picked this one out though.”

“Aw shit, why you gotta do these things to me?” Murdoc set the box on the ground, “You know I’ve gone soft, an’ now you know all this. Feel like you don’t think I’m tough anymore.”

“Muds, I still think ya great.” Stu smiled, “An’ I can prove it too.”

Murdoc wasn’t too prepared for the next series of events. He felt like he was having an out of body experience when he felt Stu kiss his cheek. A small gesture, yes, but Murdoc was unused to anything besides pure lust. It was amazing and horrible all at once. Because this meant the end of Murdoc’s reign as the tough guy, there was no way he could be hard on Stu after this. But, it meant the beginning of something he had secretly wanted his whole life: a legitimate relationship. Not just a hookup, not just for sex, but something real. It may have taken him fifty-one years to open up and get there, but it was worth it.

“Pansy,” Murdoc shoved Stu’s face away, “that’s not how ya do it. Do it right.”

“Y’know, this was a sweet momen’ but about ruint it.” The blue haired man said past Murdoc’s face.

“Haven’t ruint it yet?” Murdoc challenged, removing his hand from Stu’s face. 

“You don’t ‘ave to be tough for me to love ya. Jus’ be Muds. The Muds ya don’t fink I know abou’.”

With that, Stu decided to shut up and actually kiss Murdoc for the first time. Just a kind, gentle kiss. Nothing less of his own feelings for the socially sour older man. Murdoc on the other hand was internally at a loss. His mind was just in pure shock now, hardly having enough self-awareness to kiss back. Gaining enough stability to pull Stu closer, the kiss evolved into an embrace once they broke away. But, eager as he was to finally be able to give Murdoc some level of affection, Stu quickly went back for more.

They were too caught up to see Noodle taking pictures on her cellphone, quickly sending them to Russel. When they finally got back to their lives, they saw two things on the kitchen table: a small cake, and a written note. They both exchanged an embarrassed glance. Though Stu’s face was considerably redder than Murdoc’s small dust of pink, his stood out much more because of the contrast of his green skin.

‘Hey you two. I came in to give you guys this cake, but you seemed a little busy so I just left it here on the table. You’re lucky that Russ had to go out and do something, or else he would’ve walked in instead of me.

P.S. Happy Birthday Murdoc. I still love you even in you look like a pickle and are always grumpy. Treat Stu right or I will fight you behind a restaurant at 2AM with Russ as my backup.’

“Did she actually call me a pickle?” Murdoc asked, skimming over the note again to be sure he correctly read that.

“Who cares, let’s just enjoy the free cake.” Stu swiftly got some plates and utensils, cutting a slice and giving it to Murdoc.

“She called me a fucking pickle and you don’t even care.” Murdoc exaggerated a hurt tone. He took some of the frosting on his finger, and smeared it on Stu’s nose.

“You aren’t a pickle. You are Muds, my roommate an’ now my boyfriend.” Stu stated as seriously as he could with frosting on his nose. 

“Damn right.” Murdoc licked the frosting he smeared from Stu’s face. “And you are Stu, my numbskull that I can’t get enough of for some reason.”

“Shuddup ya fuckin’ pickle.” Stu retorted, wiping his face with his free hand.

“Excuse you? Do you want a foot up your ass?”

“Kidding, kidding.” Stu cracked a wide grin and ran a hand through his blue hair, “Is it strawberry?”

“Yes, yes it is.” Murdoc laughed, taking a bite of cake himself.

“Hell fuckin’ yeah!” Stu immediately stuffed his face with a large forkful of cake.

“You’re unbelievable.” 

“Thank you, I don’ try t’all.” The spindly man said through his mouth full of the sweet dessert.

Murdoc sighed, sat himself up on the counter with some difficulty, and leaned up on Stu. They stayed like that for a while, quietly eating and enjoying each other’s company. Then a thought came into his head. Murdoc tapped Stu’s shoulder, and spoke his mind.

“We have four chairs in front of us, yet we’re sitting on the damn counter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, I'm happy for any and all feedback!


	3. Chapter Three: 'Eel'ness and Birth of Cyborg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russel is ill, and Noodle gets a robotic daughter/roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to describe this chapter. I'm sorry if it feels like a lot is either not happening, or all happening at the same time. I really wanted to give Russell a part in this, but also wanted to put the device Murdoc got to use. 
> 
> I don't think I'm too good at writing this, but I'm trying my best here guys.

Russel was never one to get sick. Too much of a neat freak to catch much of anything, but today he had the unfortunate luck of getting the flu. He’d already cancelled all his plans for the next couple of days, being sure to apologise even if it couldn’t be helped. Now, he could’ve just taken it easy while he entrusted Noodle with retrieving his medicine for him. Life is funny with how it wants to surprise you at the worst times, because that little weasel told Stu and Murdoc to come down and watch him. 

“I’m not a child, y’all go back to your place!” Russel shouted from his bed, holding back the urge to vomit into the bedside wastebasket.

“No, Noodle tol’ us to stay righ’ ‘ere. We aren’t gonna let ‘er down.” Stu called from the couch, “At least we aren’t in there wit’ ya… Murdoc don’t go in there wearin’ tha’!”

Russel groaned as he heard the bedroom door open, opening his eyes slightly to see the visualisation of his worst nightmare. Murdoc was wearing a nurse outfit. Murdoc on his own was awful enough, but the thought that he was supposed to take care of Russel for even the smallest amount of time just took it to a new level. It was only coincidence that he vomited the moment after he saw that. 

“Oh, well thank you for the complement.” Murdoc hissed at the sick man, “I will agree that it’s a bit too short.”

“Murdoc please, stop bein’ so extra.” Stu called, now standing in the doorway adjusting his own similar getup. “Why’d ya make us wear these, and where’d ya even get ‘em?”

“Where I got them is on a need-to-know basis, and why is because I didn’t want to humiliate myself without dragging a certain someone who broke one of our plates two days ago with me.” Murdoc twirled around to face Stu, and what Russel caught sight of during that made him vomit again. “Besides, gave me an excuse not to wear pants.”

“That statemen’ was oddly specific an’ real petty.” 

“Can y’all jus’ get outta here before I purge my organs out of my body!” Russel groaned, lying back into the bed. He was running a fever but ice cold at the same time.

“Hey Russ, remember that joke I made with the eel?” Murdoc asked, “Y’know, the one when we first moved in an’ you told Stu to knock it out.”

“You never let me forget it ‘cause you think it was the best joke in human existence.” Russel griped, weakly slapping Murdoc away from himself.

“I believe you’re feeling quite eel, Russel.” Murdoc whispered beside the large man’s bed.

“Get out.”

“Alright, my job here is done. Being able to say that was the only reason I agreed to this.” Murdoc pulled out a cigarette pack from the small pocket, walking out of the apartment entirely.

“Russ, ‘m sorry tha’ Muds is bein’ a pain.” Stu said, sitting on the unoccupied side of Russel’s enormous bed. “He’s jus’ gotten real cocky righ’ now since las’ night.”

Russel had always enjoyed Stu in the same way he enjoyed Noodle; they were both kind, caring individuals who always time for others. Stu was more favourable with Russel’s like for quiet, just carrying on polite conversation the occasional times the beanpole-like man visited while he was working. But Stu had Murdoc, and wherever Stu went that green devil was sure to follow.

“Obviously, but I guess I can see why.” Russel decided to explain further with the confused look on Stu’s face, “Noodle sent me pictures.”

“Aw, that lil’-” Stu stopped himself and sighed, “Sorry ya had to find out tha’ way.”

“It’s nothin’ bad, so don’ apologise.” 

“Okay.”

“I can’t believe Murdoc did all that for a shitty pun.” Russel grimaced slightly at the recollection of Murdoc in the nurse uniform. “Oh god, I’m goin’ to have that image seared into my mind forever. No offense.”

“None taken, but I will say that making me dress up too was a bit much.” Stu messed with the dress’ skirt to make his point.

“So, what’s this I hear from Noodle about you wantin’ to wear makeup and look younger for him?”

“Uhm,” Stu thought for a moment, “I jus’ feel so old. My hair is dulling, ’m gettin’ wrinkles, an’ I jus’ have been losin’ a lot of what made me look pretty back then.”

“Stu, you do realise that I’m bald and fat. You can’t get much worse than me.”

“Russ, no!” Lanky arms lightly wrapped around him before drawing away quickly, “You aren’t fat, tha’s jus’ muscle because ya so strong. You’re a big an’ beautiful bloke, in a friendly sense a’ course.”

“I’m just lettin’ ya know that it can be worse.”

“I hope Noodle gets back soon. . . You really need that medicine.”

As all this was going on, Murdoc had his own conversation with Noodle. It started out as normal small talk, but got into a bit more. Mostly talking about Noodle’s pets and social life. How she recently had gotten another ten thousand subscribers, and that she planned on doing a fan meetup after she reached a million. It jumped into a more interesting conversation once Noodle mentioned Murdoc’s gift.

“You tried out that gift Stu got you yet?” Noodle asked expectantly, “I’m really wanting to be the test subject if you need someone to test it.”

“Haven’t tried it, but we can in a second. Give Russ his meds, an’ let me change outta this.”

“Alright, I’ll bring Stu!” Noodle shouted as she excitedly sprinted for Russel’s door. “Meet you in ten!”

When the medicine was brought in, Russel had fallen asleep with Stu sitting on the bed watching him. It took all the self discipline she had after her years of combat training not to shout compliments at Stu. She couldn’t help it, he looked so cute like that. In the weird way that someone says they think another person is cute, but in the familial and platonic meaning. Stu mumbled a quick goodbye to the fretfully sleeping man, following Noodle in toe back to his own apartment.

Murdoc was only half changed by the time they’d walked into the living room where he had stripped off in. Noodle’s muffled shriek was the only hint he needed to realise and move to his own room. Once he was done with that, he met the pair with the odd device in the middle of the living room.

“Can I take my ou’fit off too?” Stu asked, tugging at the skirt.

“No, you look great like that!” Murdoc and Noodle exclaimed simultaneously.

With a huff, Stu sat on the couch. His eyes fixated on the device now emitting a soft blue light from being powered on by Murdoc. Noodle beamed at the device, how fun would it be to have another her around?

“Alright Noodle, I’m going to need a few things from you.” 

“Spit, hair, blood, whatcha need?”

“Probably the last two more than the first.” Murdoc waved an arm to the kitchen, “Grab a knife from in there, and cut somewhere that isn’t obvious.”

“Hol’ on here. Noodle, do ya really want to cut yourself for somefin’ that may not even work?”

“You’re right. Luckily, I have another way of getting blood.” Noodle took an empty container from the kitchen instead of a knife, “I’ll be right back.”

Murdoc and Stu flashed each other an uncomfortable glance. Now, Murdoc had handled his fair share of blood, but he wasn’t too keen on Noodle’s menstrual blood. Half the time he didn’t recognise Noodle as something who did that, even though Murdoc knew full well she was a woman.

“Here.” Noodle handed Murdoc the container now about half full of blood. “I hope this works.”

“. . . Thanks, I guess.” Murdoc pulled a few strands of hair from Noodle’s head, and dropped them into the blood.

“This ‘s gross.” Stu mumbled, “Why’d ya even wanna do this?”

“To have another Noodle who can do things for her.” Murdoc said, pouring the contents of the container into a small opening of the device. “And now we wait a few hours for it to build another Noodle.”

They decided to go back to Russel’s for a while to check on him. He had woken up and taken his medicine while they were gone, relieved to see that Murdoc had changed back into normal clothing. Noodle proceeded to tell Russel all about the device and what it was going to do, much to his interest. 

“So, you can make a cyborg copy of someone with some DNA?” Russel thought for a moment with his ill-struck mind, “I swear to god Murdoc, if you make copies of yourself and order them to come down and annoy me I will get you sent to jail again.”

“Don’t give me ideas like that, then.” Murdoc called from another room, “Holy shit-”

“Don’t touch my project!” Russel shouted from his bed, wincing at the headache setting in.

“Who the hell paid you to stuff a damn anaconda?”

“Oh Muds, please don’t mess wit’ it!” Stu yelled, running over to remove Murdoc from the room.

“If he touches it, he’s gonna have another broken nose. . .”

“Russ, do you want me to take them up to my place so they won’t mess anything up?” Noodle asked softly, patting his shoulder.

“Please, girl they’re driving me nuts.”

Russel heard Noodle stomp over and yell at the two of them, a couple thuds, then heard the sound of dragging bodies. She gave a quick goodbye before shutting his door. The large man rolled over in his bed, sitting up and dizzily walking to his fridge to retrieve a water bottle. His body felt heavy with fatigue as he crashed down into the bed again. Whatever he had done to deserve being sick must’ve been awful to be dealt this card of misfortune. With a large sigh, he let his exhausted self slip into unconsciousness.

“Damn, you two are such a handfull.” Noodle complained to the men she was dragging, “Why can’t you guys just behave?”

She’d hit their pressure points to where they’d be unconscious and easy to take back to her apartment. Kicking open her door, she tossed the pair onto the couch. They’d be awake soon, she checked her phone for the time. It’d been two hours, which was how much time usually passed when they all came down to visit one of them.

Stu was the first one to wake up, long limbs unfolding only to be caught by Murdoc’s sleeping form. He looked over at Noodle, who only smiled up from her phone. His blue hair fell into his face, Murdoc’s hand shoved into his nose, and Stu just wanted out at the moment. A muffled phrase was spoken, but Murdoc’s hand made it impossible to talk clearly. It was becoming hard to breathe now because the dark haired man was considerably heavier than him, and his weight was concentrated on his chest. Stu decided to do what was best for his survival at the moment, and roll off the couch.

Murdoc jolted awake to find Stu gasping for air on the floor, and Noodle cackling loudly. Unaware of what was going on, he simply stood and helped Stu up. The tall man stood on shaky legs, hand on his chest.

“What the hell are you so worked up about?” Murdoc asked.

“Ya nearly killed me Muds!” Stu cried, “Noodle tossed us on the couch, an’ ya were on me chest. I couldn’ breathe.”

“Thought you’d want me there. . .” Murdoc smirked up at him, and Noodle broke into another fit of roaring laughter.

“Shuddup won’t ya!” Stu pushed the green man away, “I fink it’s time to go back up an’ check if the otha’ Noodle is done being made yet.”

“Yeah, it’s been a couple hours. I wanna see the literal new me!” She jumped up out of her chair and grabbed their wrists to pull them towards the door.

The two men broke from her wrists as they followed her brisk pace down the outdoor stairs. Noodle bounced along in front of them, energy high as normal with a kick of excitement to see if it would work. There were so many video possibilities with a copy of herself! Throwing open the door, she found a naked girl that looked just like her when she was fourteen.

“Murdoc!” Noodle shouted, moving over to the machine. “This girl is gonna need some clothes!”

“Just get some old clothes from my room.” Murdoc said, walking into the room. “Holy hell, it worked!”

“Why’d it make her so young?” Noodle asked, motioning for Stu to get clothes for the girl that was now sitting up. 

“I don’t know, but at least it worked.” He examined the machine, “It’s got everything. . .”

“Don’t look at her, she’s in the nude!” Noodle shoved Murdoc out of the way as Stu threw a shirt and pants at the machine.

“Hello little Cyborg!” Noodle beamed at the machine, “Can you say something, please?”

“Greetings.” The female automaton chimed in an voice similar to Noodle’s.

“Aw, she’s great! Let’s get some clothes on you first, then let’s find out what all can you do.”

The woman clothed her young mechanical counterpart. Murdoc and Stu just sat back and watched Noodle bond with the machine. All the clothes were far too big, they’d go shopping for some better fitting clothes later. Noodle stood her up, and helped the little girl walk over to the couch so they could talk more comfortably.

“So, do you know some of the things you can do?” Stu asked the cyborg.

“I come equipped with a gun, and can shoot with exceptional accuracy from my mouth.” The cyborg pointed to her mouth, which opened to an inhuman level where a gun could be seen poking out before shutting again. “I can learn many things from going into the online databases of the internet, I’m waterproof, and am defaultly programmed to take voice orders from only one person. Who would that be?”

“That, would be-” Murdoc was cut off by Noodle, much to his annoyance.

“Me. That would be me.” She pointed to herself, “You can call me Noodle, and I’ll call you Cyborg. That way nobody will be confused instead of us both being called Noodle.”

“Understood, Noodle.” Cyborg nodded, and offered her hand to be shook.

“First of all, you don’t have to keep that serious face.” Noodle addressed Cyborg’s rigid facial expression as she shook her hand, “You are allowed to smile.”

“Affirmative.” 

Cyborg gave a small grin, and was met with the trio seeming to melt for her. Stu and Murdoc were just glad that the device worked, but Noodle was on cloud nine at this little her. Though, she was a bit jealous at the fact that Cyborg came with a fully loaded gun in her mouth. Pulling the mechanical girl into a hug, Noodle began stating what was going to happen to Cyborg. 

“You will come with me, and tomorrow we’ll get you some better clothes.” Noodle said, releasing the girl.

“I will require some recharging before then.” 

“Ah, right.” Noodle turned to Murdoc, “Can I use the cords that came with the device to charge Cyborg?”

“It’s why they’re there.” Mudoc grumbled, “My machine, I should keep her.”

“Muds, I know ya aren’t sayin’ that you’d actually take care of Cyborg like Noodle would.” Stu placed a hand on Murdoc’s shoulder, and leaned in to whisper. “She’s absolutely overjoyed with this thing. Please just let her be happy and keep it.”

“Fine, fine.” Murdoc tossed the cords at Noodle, “Go on up to your room an’ figure her out.”

“Alright, c’mon Cyborg.” Noodle took the young girl’s hand to guide its still shaky legs out the door, and up into her room.

Back in her apartment with her new roommate. After several failed attempts, Noodle and Cyborg figured out where to put all the cords to recharge her. They said their goodnights, and Cyborg went into sleep-mode while Noodle prepared to go to bed. She was glad her recording schedule wasn’t every day, and that she didn’t have to start recording until tomorrow night. Crawling under the plush comforter, Noodle quickly fell asleep to the small electrical shocks that Cyborg made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this story anymore? Why are you guys still reading this? I doubt there's much of any plot in this. It's just a dumb slice of life story that I work on.
> 
> I apologise for the later upload than before, this one was a bit longer than the others. I plan on longer chapters, but it all just depends on how the chapter goes.


	4. Chapter Four: Double Noodle Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Noodles go out on the town, and visit the others for the day. 
> 
> Crocodile Hunter references and awfulness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this feels a little rushed. 
> 
> I took two weeks off of this because of writing camp for a week, and I left my laptop charger at my mom's so I couldn't work on it at all until now. I promise to have a better chapter after this one, but I just wanted to update this before people thought I died.

Cyborg had woken up about an hour earlier than Noodle would’ve liked, and her lukewarm false skin against Noodle’s warm body when she crawled under her covers made the older girl jump out of bed. It was going to take quite a bit of getting used to Cyborg’s admittedly erratic behaviour without orders.

“Noodle, are we going to go out today?” She asked, “You said we were going to get clothes.”

“Yeah,” Noodle ran a hand through her messy hair, “we can go shopping soon. Let me shower and put on clothes.”

The little android nodded and sat on the bed, watching Noodle leave the room through her long faux bangs. She was programmed to have a small sense of free will, and rolled around on the large bed. Soon Cyborg grew bored, if that was even possible for her, but she decided to go be with Noodle nonetheless. Her fluidly human movements were swift as she shed herself from Murdoc’s large clothes, stepping out of them fully nude to join Noodle. 

As the warm water washed over Noodle, she couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched. It wasn’t until she turned to grab her shampoo that the young woman became aware of Cyborg standing directly behind her. Noodle jumped and nearly slipped as the automaton stood dripping with water from the shower head above them.

“Cyborg!” Noodle covered herself on impulse, “What are you doing in here?”

“I wished to join you. Am I not allowed to?” The false girl grasped the shampoo that was knocked over in Noodle’s fright.

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine. Just don’t scare me like that, and ask next time.”

Cyborg handed off the shampoo bottle and let Noodle wash herself without much trouble. Noodle now knew that her new roommate was like a small child, and needed to learn many things before being able to act like a socially functioning human. After cleaning herself, the older woman helped Cyborg wash. The machine simply stood and stared with an almost soothed expression on her face at Noodle. 

“Cyborg.” Noodle addressed the girl she was washing.

“Yes, Noodle?”

“Can you feel emotion?”

“I hope you don’t mind me looking up what ‘emotion’ is.”

“Not at all.” Noodle finished washing Cyborg, and turned the water off.

There was a few moments of silence as Noodle grabbed a few towels to dry both her and Cyborg. A low beep echoed throughout the bathroom as her smaller self returned to life. The pair stared at each other for a moment before Noodle wrapped a towel around herself.

“I believe I am familiar with ‘emotion’.” Cyborg said, taking the towel Noodle had given her. “Boredom is one I experienced while waiting for you. I think maybe you could teach me about that too?”

“Sure, I have to teach you a lot of things.”

The pair dried off, and Noodle found some clothing too small for her that Cyborg could wear while they were out today. Cyborg watched Noodle eat breakfast, then they set off on the town. The elder hoping that nothing would trigger Cyborg into attacking someone.

A walk down the somewhat crowded streets became a challenge in itself. A group of young boys who looked to be about the age that Cyborg was portrayed as had shoved her out of the way. The robot flashed the pistol from her mouth, and the almost silent cock of it caused Noodle to pull Cyborg back before she fired at the boys. The group was unknowing of their near run-in with death, and just continued laughing away. Noodle had half a mind to let Cyborg rough them up a little, but thought against it at the fact that she didn’t want to be charged with harbouring a weapon of mass destruction. She took the girl by the hand, and lead her into the nearest clothing store.

Once in the store, Noodle tugged Cyborg along to the back. The automated girl had gone into sleep-mode after being drug along, but quickly blinked in after Noodle had stopped walking. The scolding look that the older one held melted away at Cyborg’s confused face.

“Cy, you can’t try to shoot people for shoving you.” Noodle tsked, searching through the racks of clothing.

“But they were endangering our safety. I was only protecting us both.” Cyborg tugged on Noodle’s skirt, “I don’t wear that size.”

“Ah, sorry.” She moved away from the rack and allowed Cyborg to take her to the correct size. “But you can’t do that. It’s not good, and you’d be a bad person for doing it. Plus, I wouldn’t like it.”

“Affirmative. I will use less violent methods while dealing with the general public.” 

It was quiet throughout the rest of the late morning into mid afternoon. The pair went to several stores, and returned to the apartment with at least a month’s worth of clothes. After putting up the clothing, Noodle decided that it was time that Russel met her robotic younger self. She also just wanted to check on the ill man, but didn’t feel comfortable with leaving Cyborg alone yet. Maybe she could get Murdoc and Stu to babysit her one night while she went out with Russel once he got better. . . But, that wasn’t what she was focused on now.

“I’m going to make myself some lunch, and then I’m going to take you to meet my friend.” Noodle called to Cyborg, who was sitting on the couch.

“Okay Noodle,” Cyborg rose from the couch with a natural looking smile, “I think I’m getting a hold on these human emotions. I did some research on free will, and I believe that when not given orders I am given that.”

“Yes, you have every right to free will. But there are rules to free will sometimes.” 

Noodle dug through the fridge and retrieved some sandwich making ingredients, nearly running into Cyborg standing right behind her. The little automaton scuttled away from her, sitting at the table to wait for Noodle to sit with her. Her head tilted to the side, a noise similar to a sigh escaped her voicebox.

“Are there rules to everything?” Cyborg asked.

“Almost everything. Some things you get to have no rules, but a lot of them you do have to have rules.” Noodle turned around to face Cyborg with a half-made sandwich. “Did you just sigh?”

“I was built from your blood, so I have synthetic vocal cords and lungs to give a more lifelike feel.” Cyborg motioned to her narrow chest, “My heart is more like an engine that keeps a steady rhythm.”

“Interesting. . .” Noodle finished up making her sandwich, and sat with Cyborg.

Noodle ate quickly, then told her small self to change and get ready to go to Russel’s house. Cyborg changed into a fresh outfit, and met Noodle at the open front door to leave their home again. Noodle laughed as Cyborg acted out by sliding down the stair railing, the machine giggled herself as she slid. Noodle guessed that she was finally figuring out some new emotions, and was happy to see that Cyborg had a sense of free will. She was part human, after all.

Russel had gotten out of the shower, and wrapped himself in a fluffy pink robe when he heard a familiar energetic knock at his door. His illness was still there, but it was more of a bad cold now. Making himself decent as he could in a pink robe fresh from the shower, he opened the door to see Noodle and a. . .relative of hers?

“Hi Russ!” Noodle waved at the large man at the door, uncaring of the pink robe. “How are you feeling?”

“Hey Noodle, I’m doin’ a bit better.” Russel tried to speak as well as he could, but his stuffed nose was making it difficult. “Who’s that girl beside you? Didn’t think you had much family.”

“Oh, that’s Cyborg!” Noodle gestured to her, “It’s the test copy of me. Turns out that machine worked!”

“That’s amazing, girl! Is that really what you looked like as a kid?” Russel stared in awe at the robotic girl, moving out of the way for them to come in. 

“Yeah, I showed you pictures, remember?”

Now that she mentioned it, Russel recalled seeing old photos of Noodle in her teen years. A bright and bouncy girl jumping around with a football helmet and keyboard, her pet monkey watching her in the background. A copy of the girl from that picture was standing in front of him right now. Clad in black clothes that were a bit too revealing to him, long bangs nearly completely covering her eyes, and sharing that mischievous grin from all of the pictures he’d seen in that blurry memory. 

“I hope you two get along well.” Russel noticed that the two hadn’t entered his home, “Are ya gonna come in?”

“No, I only wanted to introduce you to her. I want you to rest for now, and maybe I can get the two next door to watch her while we went out one night?”

“Sure, same place as always?”

“You know it!” Noodle nudged Cyborg, who blinked back from sleep-mode “Say goodbye to Russ, Cyborg!”

“Goodbye, Russel!” 

Cyborg’s young voice rang in Russel’s ears, making him smile. After Russel shut the door, they were about to head back up before Cyborg asked a peculiar question. Noodle herself was a bit shocked at it.

“Can we go visit Murdoc and Stu as well?” The girl looked up at Noodle in a questioning manner.

“Sure, but why do you want to?” Noodle asked, patting Cyborg’s hat.

“I would like to thank them for letting me borrow their clothes yesterday.”

“Alright, but we aren’t gonna knock this time.” The real girl flashed a smirk, “We are going to be sneaky, and see if they’re doing anything spicy.”

“Spicy?”

“Y’know, kissing and such.”

“I see. . .why would you want to see that?”

“Just because I like to embarrass them.”

“Okay, may we retrieve the clothes so I may return them?”

“Yeah, yeah. I have an idea as well. Stay right here by their door, and don’t move from this spot.

Noodle ran up the stairs, grabbing the clothing that was strewn on the bathroom floor that didn’t belong to her. To show Cyborg how to laugh a bit, she fished out a hat with crocodile teeth tied around it by a leather strip. It reminded her of a nature show she watched when she was younger. The man hosting it would always sneak up on the animals in a way that Noodle did when she snuck into their apartments. She quickly ran down to meet Cyborg back at the door.

“Oi, now we’re about ‘ta sneak up on the wild Stu an’ Murdoc.” Noodle tried her best to do an exaggerated accent, “I wan’ you ta record them in their natural habitat, an’ then I’m gonna wrestle ‘em.” 

Cyborg giggled to herself at Noodle’s determined look and her outlandish new persona as she silently opened the door, obviously a professional at this. The mechanical girl turned on the recording device through her eyes, following Noodle’s gaze throughout the apartment. The two girls snuck in like church mice, though the two who lived there would’ve only seen rats. The noises of kissing were evident once the pair reached the living room. Lo and behold, the spice was to be found in the kitchen.

Murdoc and Stu were tangled up in a heavy make-out session against the wall, though in a surprising twist Stu was the seemingly forceful one this time. This was made apparent by him being the one to press Murdoc against the wall. Noodle smiled and wiggled her eyebrows to the camera known as Cyborg’s eyes. The robot seemed to be programmed with a sense of humour, because she had a look that she was about to burst with laughter but didn’t. Noodle now positioned herself where Cyborg could get both her and the unknowing pair in the shot.

“Now, as ya can see. . . “ Noodle whispered to Cyborg in that exaggerated accent, “The more dominant male seems to be givin’ up his power for t’day-”

Noodle stopped to hold back a cackle when Murdoc moaned Stu’s name in the kitchen, and Stu laughed but continued doing what he was doing. Cyborg gave a sharp wheeze through her nose, but it was quiet enough not to attract attention. Noodle took a deep inhale to calm herself, and exhaled with a shake of her hands.

“Maybe he likes ta do that more often than we though’. . .Stu seems ta love it.” Noodle shifted her gaze to the pair, before grinning widely at Cyborg. “‘m gonna wrestle ‘em!” 

What came next is what most people would only describe as a shitshow. Noodle bolted in and tackled Stu from behind. Which apparently caused Murdoc to bite Stu’s tongue and Stu to harshly hit Murdoc’s forehead with his nose. Now, while Stu was writhing on the floor with a bleeding mouth and nose, Murdoc was knocked out from the impact of Stu’s face. His green skin turning purple quickly.

“What do we do now, Noodle?” Cyborg shouted at the taller woman, dropping the clothes she was holding.

“Well, we book it!” Noodle yelled, already out the door with Cyborg close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Should I focus more on 2D and Muds in the next chapter? Russ? The Noodles?
> 
> I'm working on a couple one-chapter projects, so don't worry about this being my only real work.
> 
> I may also take a couple oneshot requests if anyone would be interested (maybe continue the scene but Noodle doesn't interrupt. . .no smut though, sorry guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I plan on making it a series if people like it.


End file.
